


За моим окном

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Reynir has a family of his own, and not with Onni, because duh, but he is still around, comparing seasons to the stages of human life, entirely too much nature description, life is moving on, mentions of emilalli, overabused trope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Жизнь идёт





	За моим окном

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужила композиция 窓から見える с альбома "Calling All Dawns" by Christopher Tin

21

У отрога расцвели нарциссы; в этом году поздно. До самого конца апреля всё казалось, что зима никак не уйдёт, в тени под скатами крыш чернели рыхлые кучки снега. Глаз так и выхватывал их, принимая за неприбранные клоки шерсти, уже успевшие сваляться и собрать на себя грязь со всего подворья. Рейнир уже не раз успел мысленно выбранить себя попусту.

Впрочем, сожалением больше, сожалением меньше. Ему и без того было не за что гордиться собой. Просыпаясь затемно, он всё ещё видел за окном лиловый в предрассветном сумраке лес. Вместо привычных сызмальства холмов горизонт загораживал частокол щерящихся сучками стволов. На одном Рейнир с досады вырезал пару свежевыученных рун. И этим он тоже не гордился.

Стоило вернуться домой, и астральный океан запестрел островками, лодками и мшистыми крышами; магов в Исландии и правда хватало. Рейнир стучался в барьеры, заходил поболтать, завёл дружбу с развесёлым старичком из соседней деревни — до его гавани было рукой подать. 

Но слишком часто — пусть не каждую ночь, пусть не каждую неделю, а всё равно слишком часто — он коротал время сна, привалившись спиной к стволам, аккуратно снимая по одному полупрозрачные слои сосновой коры. То, что это сосны, он нашёл в энциклопедии. В библиотеке Рейкьявика были целые тома, полные желтоватых картинок, диаграмм и карт. На карте Финляндии там не было ни Кеуруу, ни островка с длинным-предлинным названием, одного из тысяч на Саймаа.

Рейнир уже забыл, как назывался остров, зато помнил чужеродный запах хвои и бугорки шишек под расстеленным меховым плащом; как ни расчищай их, всё равно будут впиваться в спину. От каждого воспоминания ныло в груди и хотелось свернуться в комок, спрятав горящее лицо в коленях. Удивительно: вот посмотреть, ничего и не изменилось. Как и раньше, при мыслях о том, чтобы наведаться в чужую гавань — о пронзительных глазах и рассыпающейся звуками гуслей магии — перехватывало дыхание и кровь приливала к лицу. Только вот теперь от стыда.

Бездумно поглаживая шершавую кору, Рейнир представлял, что по другую сторону, привалившись к стволу, дремлет Онни.

 

34

То и дело тянуло потереть глаза — всё казалось, что с ними что-то не так, что зрение потеряло цвет. За окном чёрные холмы вдавливали себя в белый свод.

Рейнир устало шарил взглядом по бессонному небу. От усталости даже подташнивало — надвигалась гроза, и обитатели хлева ошалели в предчувствии. Весь день духота сковывала движения и путала мысли, выполнить удалось куда меньше запланированного, да ещё и отец с мамой опять слегли; какая удача, что Линс заглянула с утра — и осталась, приготовила обед на всех работников. Её старик нынче тоже совсем плох; его гавань, всё ещё ближайшую к лодчонке Рейнира, теперь стоявшей на приколе, всё сильнее затягивало тиной. Защитный барьер махрился, как старая занавеска, и чем дальше угасал его разум, тем больше. 

Мысли перетекали из пустого в порожнее, подзуживая сознание. Рейнир перевернулся на спину, отворачиваясь от окна, и для верности закинул руку, пряча глаза в сгибе локтя. Задёргивать портьеры не хотелось, так хоть сквозняк заглядывал иногда в спальню.

На Саймаа сейчас тоже белые ночи. Солнце едва успевало скрыться, как уже торопилось в новый день. Онни ложился так поздно, что в иные дни Рейнир и не дожидался его, коротая часы сна за метанием шишек в процарапанную на скале мишень. 

Какое бы жаркое ни выдалось лето, в озёрном краю куда жарче: Онни ворчал, что Рейнир бы голос потерял, хохоча над малиновыми пятнами солнечных ожогов, которые Онни заработал на сенокосе. Он говорил, что мочит на ночь занавески, чтобы было легче дышать. Что из-за знойного лета тролли проснулись раньше обычного, и спать всё равно невозможно — их крики и скрежет раздаются прямо в голове, не заглушить никакими берушами. Что на острове голоса куда ближе и настойчивее, чем в Кеуруу.

Рейнир не мог представить такое лето, сколько бы ему ни рассказывали. Лет пять назад Онни попытался изменить свою гавань, чтобы хоть на одну ночь соответствовала тому, что существовало в Мидгарде, но предпочёл не тратить слишком много сил и не оставлять новый дом без магической защиты ради прихоти. 

Часы бодрствования складывались в годы. Из-под мехового капюшона стали проблёскивать пряди, чуть-чуть отличные по цвету от белёсых волос. Тяжелее стала поступь. Иногда Рейнир задавался вопросом, как же изменился Онни на самом деле; сам он раздался в плечах и огрубел лицом куда больше, чем показывало отражение в озёрной глади. Иногда он пытался вообразить лето — такое, чтобы сидеть на крыльце раздетым до пояса, и чтобы воздух над разнотравьем подрагивал. Остров на три дома посреди озера. Сложенную из брёвен избу на одного. Но всё это было слишком странно, будто понарошку. Его Онни существовал здесь, среди сизых сосен и знакомых на ощупь скал.

 

47

Зелёные всполохи пока не достигали земли, вспыхивали в вышине, заслоняя звёзды, и тут же таяли. Едва заметные. И тем не менее дети оставили спор и приникли к окну, расплющив носы о стекло. Магия первой в году авроры примирила всех четверых, как не смогли бы ни родительские увещевания, ни угрозы. Затих даже плаксивый с самого утра малыш. Лукка, как самая старшая, привычно подхватила его из колыбели, и теперь он дремал у неё на руках, поглядывая в окно слипающимися глазами.

Рейнира и самого клонило в сон. Вот закончит подшивать ботинки — все три прохудившихся пары — и пойдёт. В последние годы с приближением зимы он и сам пытался впасть в спячку, в согласии с природой. Осенние дни коротки, а успеть до зимы надо так много… Счастье, что старшие уже помогают, да и у Линс руки не заняты сосунком.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы сосредоточиться, он вернулся глазами к шнуру и шилу в руках. Смахнул чёлку; надо будет попросить Линс подстричь: и так темно, а ещё волосы в глаза лезут — совсем ничего не видно.

Он разобрался лишь с одной парой зимних ботинок, а глаза уже болели от напряжения так, что желание прикрыть их хоть на минуту стало невыносимым. Откинувшись на спинку кресла — сам смастерил по росту, — Рейнир позволил себе отдохнуть. Прислушиваясь к перешёптыванию детей и жужжанию жениной прялки, он провалился в сон.

Дёрн у берега, где раскачивалась его лодка, был зелен и мягок — как месяц назад, как и в любой другой месяц. Над поросшими сочной травой холмами — теми же, что он видел день за днём с крыльца родительского дома, — разливался золотой свет послеполуденного солнца.

Проверив собственные охранные заклинания и обойдя лишний раз границы, Рейнир устроился на выглядевшем особенно мягким клочке травы. Только вот спал он теперь чутко, появление каждого из обитателей соседних гаваней словно дёргало за ниточки в сознании. Он поздоровался с молоденькой ведьмой, не так давно — лет семь-восемь назад? — закончившей Академию и перенявшей практику старика, расспросил, как дела у шуринов. С другой поболтал о том, как засушились на зиму травы.

Уже к утру он оказался на границе озёрной заводи, и здесь тоже первым делом подновил охранные руны, втравленные в стволы потолще. Прошёл по берегу, собирая ряску на воде. Ему вослед порыжевшая хвоя наливалась тёмной зеленью. Перед ним, чураясь жизни, расступался сырой туман. 

Под уютный гул сосен в вышине Рейнир наконец задремал. Ему снилось, что на ветке прямо над ним устроился филин с драным ухом.

 

60

Рейниру вспоминалось, как когда-то летними ночами мир казался таким же чёрно-белым, как сейчас. Чернота зимнего неба за окном капала на холмы, оставляя на белоснежном одеяле чёрные проплешины. О затянутые белой изморозью скалы бились чёрные волны. В темноте комнаты белела, словно светилась, его собственная коса.

В бесконечных сумерках было трудно поддерживать ясность мыслей, словно новая информация тоже блуждала в темноте. Зато былое виделось чётче, многое стало понятнее. Иногда Рейниру было жаль. Иногда он наблюдал из окна, как фильгья катает на салазках младшую внучку — и девочка и собака такие рыжие на фоне монохромного мира, что глаза слезились на них смотреть, — и не находил в себе сил сожалеть. 

Теперь у него на многое не хватало сил, разве что магия стала мощнее. Нацарапанные дрожащей рукой руны грели не хуже огня, окот в их хозяйстве был самым удачным на всём побережье, осенние хвори обошли дом стороной. Хватка зубов мидгардского обличья фильгьи была, пожалуй, покрепче его собственных рук. 

Зато океан, простиравшийся меж ветвей древа, был прекрасен. В его безбрежных водах отражались звёзды всех миров, и не раз Рейнир отсиживал себе зад на деревянном днище свободно дрейфующей лодки, заворожённый красотой вселенной. 

Навестив гавани знакомых — приятно иметь возможность повидаться, узнать новости с других концов земли посреди зимней изоляции, — Рейнир направил лодку туда, где беспокойные солёные волны сменялись озёрной гладью. Поприветствовал по пути Лалли; тот, как водилось между ними, махнул в ответ. Его рука напоминала одно из узловатых деревьев, что сбрасывали на зиму листья и скребли небо тонкими ветвями; такая же иссушенная.

Наконец лодка причалила у знакомых скал. Как и всегда, Рейнир первым делом проверил барьер и укрепил берега. Огладил стволы, мох на валунах, похлопал по сыроватой земле; обмыл руки в ручье, подпитывая всё вокруг магией. С тем, сколько сил и труда он вложил в эту гавань — находись она в Мидгарде, его дух нашёл бы пристанище именно здесь. Росла бы среди сизых сосен рябинка. А так остаётся лишь гадать, что его ждёт. Мысли об этом не вызывали беспокойства, только зудящее любопытство. Того сорта, что когда-то выгнало его прочь из дома и навстречу своей судьбе.

То и дело потирая больные колени, Рейнир вскарабкался по камням и прошёл вглубь, к заводи. Онни дремал, прислонившись к каменной стене. Заслышав шаги, он поднял голову и снял свешивавшийся до самого носа взлохмаченный меховой капюшон. Ясные серые глаза казались ярче ещё не тронутой осенью листвы. Налитые мускулы скрещенных на груди рук притягивали взгляд Рейнира и сейчас. Так странно было видеть поверх них собственную старческую кисть.

Теперь у них был один цвет волос.

Онни помог ему сесть и опустился рядом. Всё ещё такой, каким Рейнир запомнил; на полтора десятка лет моложе, чем он сам теперь. Как интересно, оказывается, работают магические связи — в обе стороны. Быть всегда рядом клялся один, а связан обещанием оказался другой.

В вышине — над скалами, над соснами, над звёздами — кричали птицы, пролетая по пути между мирами. Ветер, принёсший обрывки их переклички, взъерошил волосы, пробрался между нитями вязаной накидки и под одежду. Онни накинул на поёжившегося Рейнира полу своего плаща, придвинулся поближе, проведя сначала рукой по каменному уступу, чтобы не сесть на седую косу.

Пристроившийся над ними филин повёл головой, прислушиваясь к крикам пролетавших по Птичьему Пути сородичей, но не отозвался. Ещё рано.

**Author's Note:**

> "Все умерли, но это хорошо" тм


End file.
